percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucia Rogers
Lucia Rogers lived with her rich dad Colby Rogers and her step mom Olivia. When Lucia was 11 her parent's private jet crashed on Long Island. A satyr found Lucia right outside Camp-Half-Blood battling with a hellhound and turning the hound into a flower. Lucia was brought to camp. She then was claimed by Persephone and lived in Persephone's cabin. Chapter 1 Found "So honey are you excited about our trip to Maine"? My dad leaned backwards in his chair to look at me. The glossy white plane was closing in on me and Olivia was reading a book so I had to speak with my dad. "Yes",I answered smoothing down my blue shorts. Suddenly the plane shook and Olivia looked up. "Colby what's happening", she shreaked her british accent visable. "Um people this is your captain speaking the plane is about to crash". The intercom spoke. Olivia fainted dead and my dad wailed. I ran to the back of the plane and grabbed my suitcase just as the plane fell. 'When I woke up dad and Olivia were no where to be seen and the plane was no where in sight either. I looked around my eyes squinting at the sun. Suddenly I heard a growling and I flipped. I grabbed a stick and pointed it at the noise. Suddenly a giant black hound leaped at me and for some reason I was thinking about flowers. Then the hound turned into a daisy. "How did you do that"? A boy with curly brown hair and a goats behind stood in front of me. "I don't know", I stuttered "who are you and why are you half goat"? "I'm Henry", he explained "and i'm a satyr and i'm taking you to camp half blood now". ' '"Camp what", I asked. "Your a demigod half human half god", he explained. "Okay well i'm believing this". "Oh and i'm Lucia", I added. He pulled me inside a huge white arch. And then there was so many cabins and all of this stuff. "Your the daughter of the flower goddess Persephone", a centaur named Chiron galloped up to me and then he pointed me to a small white stone cabin with blue flowers in front of it. ' 'I walked into the cabin and set down the luggage. It was a lot bigger on the inside the cabin was. There was 6 sets of bunks with blue blankets and white pillows. There was 2 blue couches with white flowers on it and the walls were white with blue flowers on it. Even the dressers were white with blue flowers. I was the only camper in this cabin. I put all of my stuff in the dressers and flopped down on the bed nearest to the door. This was going to be my bed. I found some towels shampoo and soap and headed for one of the bath tubs in the shower The warm water flowed on my hair as I sat in the bath tub. '